L'amour d'un dieu
by Matthew cration
Summary: Alors que Tony mène une vie tranquille maintenant que l'attaque de New York était loin derrière lui et que Thor était reparti avec son frère loin de la Terre ainsi que son opération qui a fait de lui un nouvel homme, il enchaîne les verre et les soirées, mais un invité surprise va venir troublé sa petite paix si bien installer dans la tour Stark.
1. Chapitre 1 : Crise d'angoisse

Chapitre 1: Crise d'angoisse Après l'attaque de New York et son opération, Tony Stark était un nouvel homme qui s'occupait de son entreprise, Stark Industrie, il avait aussi faire un peu de ménage dans sa vie en virant Pénélope que ça soit de sa vie privée ou de sa vie sentimentale. Il reprit aussi les soirées folles et sa petite habitude si bien retrouvée de faire des histoires d'une nuit. En rentrant d'une de ses soirées un peu trop arrosées, il s'affala sur son lit, épuisé. Le play-boy allait s'endormir quand les images de New York sortirent des profondeurs de ses souvenirs et comme dans tout ce genre de moment il fit une de ses crises d'angoisse qui pouvaient être parfois violentes. Il avait le souffle court, le corps bouillant et en sueur. Une fois un peu calmé il alla dans son atelier pour bricoler quelque chose, c'était la seule manière de se calmer entièrement. Il bricola le reste de la nuit en râlant sur son stupide robot en compagnie de Jarviss. Ces moments en solitaire se répétaient souvent, en plus de ça il sentait un vide dans sa grande tour, il manquait la présence d'un autre être. Il faut aussi préciser qu'il avait changé d'orientation en découvrant qu'un homme pouvait apporter autant de plaisir qu'une femme. Alors il se disait qu'être un playboy, philanthrope, milliardaire et être gay en plus ne pouvait pas changer grand-chose. Il alla derrière son bar pour boire un verre de whisky quand une voix l'arrêta net dans son geste. -Si la proposition tient toujours, je veux bien un verre. -Loki...qu'est-ce que tu fous là, enculé ? Stark tourna la tête vers le brun aux yeux verts qui était assis sur un des sièges en cuir noir près de la table basse laquée blanc au fond de la pièce, près du bar. -Je faisais un petit tour près de la Terre et je me suis dit « Tiens, si j'allais rendre visite à mon ami boîte de conserve ? ». Il le regarda avec ce petit air arrogant qui énerve toujours autant de monde. -Tu sais que tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici, Loki. Répondit-il sèchement. Le dieu se leva et s'approcha du milliardaire, il avait réussi à récupérer son très cher sceptre. Tony resta derrière le bar, méfiant envers ce qu'il tenait dans la main, maintenant qu'il avait enlevé son boîtier de sa poitrine, il pouvait se faire hypnotiser par le frère de Thor. Stark le regarda de haut en bas et ne put s'empêcher de se faire la remarque qu'il était à son goût et qu'il était plutôt bien foutu -en même temps on ne peut pas dire qu'un dieu est moche-. Il secoua la tête négativement, ce type avait ouvert un portail au-dessus de sa tour pour faire entrer son armée de Chitori, et avec, il avait quasiment détruit toute l'île de Manhattan, il avait fait plusieurs tentatives pour tuer tous les Avengers, alors pourquoi ce genre de remarques venant de son esprit débarquent dans ce genre de moment ? Allez savoir. Stark avait du mal à se comprendre lui-même. Loki était un peu plus proche à chaque pas, le jeune dieu avait eu un petit faible pour le milliardaire pour sa résistance à son pouvoir, malgré le fait qu'ils soient de deux camps opposés, il avait souvent imaginé Iron Man comme esclave personnel, et maintenant, il pouvait réaliser ce petit fantasme. Il approcha le sceptre du torse de Tony quand il sentit un coup l'envoyer valser quelques mètres plus loin, il se releva et vit une main métallique, paume ouverte le viser, encore une de ces maudites machines inventées par Stark. Le dieu fut très frustré de ne pas voir ses plans se dérouler de la manière qu'il voulait. Il s'avança vers Iron Man. -Un petit tour au S.H.I.E.L.D. s'impose pour toi, Loki. -Tony...ce n'est pas pour la Terre que je suis là...il prit une voix douce et sensuelle, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils du beau génie. -Tu es là pour quoi alors ? La tour ? Mes armures ? Le mot de passe du S.H.I.E.L.D ? -Non, je suis là pour toi, Tony Stark. Tony manqua un battement, pour lui ? Mais qu'est-ce que Loki veut faire de lui ? Il peut avoir la technologie Asgardienne qui est deux fois plus développée que la sienne… Il baissa sa garde, curieux. Loki en profita pour s'approcher considérablement de lui et la lame de l'arme qu'il tenait dans les mains frôla la mâchoire de sa victime. Tony frémit. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette approche un peu trop...séduisante à son goût. -Je suis là pour que tu m'appartiennes, corps et âme... -Qu'es que tu... Loki posa la pointe sur le torse de Tony l'envoûta. Oui il avait envoûté l'un des hommes les plus riches et les plus connus du monde, un des Avengers venait de tomber dans les bras du dieu que tous haïssaient le plus au monde. Mais ça n'empêchait pas le dieu d'aimer l'un d'entre eux... 


	2. Chapter 2 : Manipulation

Chapitre 2 : Manipulation Au moment où Loki l'envoûta, Tony se senti divaguer en le regardant, il le trouvait beau même trop beau. Il voyait presque une lumière autour du dieu. Toute la haine qu'il éprouvait pour lui était partie comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Loki caressa la joue de Stark. -Tu es à moi maintenant, Tony Stark. -Oui...je suis à vous. Répondit-il sans aucune expression ni sentiment ce qui gêna l'oreille du dieu. -Je vais devoir faire en sorte que tu sois un gentil garçon...Même si j'adore quand tu te rebelles...Sourit le dieu. Pendant la journée qui suivit, Loki fit en sorte que Jarviss n'intervienne pas pendant son séjour ici, qui risquait d'être long. Il attacha Tony à son lit et le sorti de l'envoûtement. Il le laissa refaire surface et quitta la chambre pour mettre une tenue...plus décontractée. Pendant ce temps Tony émergea doucement. Il avait un mal de crâne pas possible et se rappela des paroles de Loki et remarqua aussi qu'il était attaché à son lit. -L'enflure! -Tu es enfin réveillé, chéri ? -Détache-moi tout de suite, je suis pas une pute qu'on s'amuse à baiser quand on a envie ! -Tu es mon esclave personnel...et je vais te dresser car tu es...un peu trop rebelle et pas assez docile. -Je vais te rendre la vie impossible, salopard. Loki ria avant de se mettre au dessus de son esclave. Tony ne le sentait absolument pas et appela Jarviss à plusieurs reprise sans réponse. -Je t'ai demandé d'éteindre Jarviss jusqu'à que j'ai décidé le temps de mon séjour ici...qui risque d'être long... -Jamais tu n'auras un sentiment positif de ma part, grogna Stark. -Que j'aime ton côté rebelle, mon amour...tu verras, on va bien s'amuser... Loki caressa le torse de son prisonnier avec un regard gourmand et se pencha pour frôler avec ses lèvres celles du fantasme qui le hante jour et nuit depuis si longtemps. Tony tourna la tête, il voulait juste le tuer une bonne fois pour toute. Loki posa ses lèvres froide sur le cou chaud de son Tony, ce qui fit frémir ce dernier. Le jeune dieu lécha la clavicule de sa victime ce qui la fit gémir, il caressa le torse parfaitement bien fait de Stark et déposa de doux baisers sur chaque centimètre de peau qu'il découvrait jusqu'au bas du ventre, là où était son pantalon. Il donna un coup de langue à cet endroit précis. De son côté Tony ressentait un profond dégoût face aux avances de Loki, il avait envie de vomir. Déjà que l'image qu'il avait de lui était celle d'un manipulateur psychopathe sadique, il ajoutait que c'était un pervers sans égal. -Loki...tu...tu vas me le payer... -Ne dit pas n'importe, quoi chéri. Tu vas apprécier au bout d'un moment...et tu vas même en redemander. La voix de Loki était sensuelle et douce à son oreille. -Arrête de m'appeler par des surnoms niais et dégoulinants d'amour, ça ne te ressemble pas et en plus de ça, je déteste ça. -Tu as raison, je vais être moi même et m'amuser à te torturer jusqu'à que tu me dises de venir dans ton petit cul qui réclame son dû... -Je suis pas une salope, Loki, dégage de là avant que je ne te tue. -Tony...Tony...Tony...tu es attaché à ton lit et toutes les machines qui auraient pu te sortir de là sont désactivées...explique-moi comment tu vas faire ? Il lui vola un baiser avant de se lever et alla derrière le petit bar pour boire un verre de whisky. Il pensa aux petites tortures qu'il avait l'intention de lui faire pendant quelques temps, histoire de le rendre fou pour qu'il cède. Il alla préparer un repas simple pour lui et Tony, il lui donna à manger et se coucha près de lui. Tony ne put dormir de la nuit. Il regarda Loki tout le long il repensa à tout ce qu'il c'était passé depuis qu'il était venu squatter chez lui. Il repensa au fait qu'il était à son goût et étrangement il ne pu s'empêcher de s'avouer qu'il avait plutôt aimé ses avances mal grès le dégoût qu'il a ressenti au premier abord. Plus les scène d'approche de Loki repassaient sans sa tête, plus il le trouvait attirant. Mais il ne se laisserait tout de même pas faire. Jamais il ne pourrait tomber amoureux d'un type qu'il a toujours détesté. Le lendemain, Loki reparti pour une torture lente, il alla tout de même un peu plus loin que la veille. Il avait marqué Tony sur tout le haut du corps, le bas, il le gardait pour plus tard. Cette torture dura à peu près une semaine, qui parut pour Tony un mois. Cela faisait une semaine que Loki s'était approprié la tour et son propriétaire. Tony n'en pouvait plus de vivre attaché à son lit, il voulait bouger, bon certes Loki lui donnait à mangé, il prenait une douche tous les matins, mais sous son emprise. Il ne manquait de rien sauf de liberté de bouger un peu plus. Loki arriva dans la chambre après avoir fini de manger et se mit au dessus de lui comme à son habitude. Il caressa le torse de Tony et posa ses lèvres sur sa clavicule pour ensuite descendre lentement ses lèvres tout le long du torse et avec ses mains et caresser l'entre-jambe d'Iron Man, ce qui le fit gémir à la plus grande joie de Loki. Il continua de le mal mener jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un grognement de la part de Tony lui indiquant qu'il se sentait serré dans tout les tissus qu'il portait. Le jeune dieu le soulagea en baissant son pantalon mais lui caressa son érection en lui laissant son boxer. -Loki, je te déteste...Retire-le tout de suite, j'en peux plus...lâcha enfin Tony. -Tu te décides enfin à en demander... c'est bien... gentil petit garçon, ria Loki. L'asgardien baissa le caleçon de son mécanicien et regarda avec plaisir l'objet si convoité tendu vers le haut. Il le prit dans sa main et approcha ses lèvres pour déposer un premier baiser sur le bout de sa verge. Il donna de petits coups de langue sur le bout tout en glissant sa main sur ses bourses et en les caressant, ce qui fit arracher un gémissement plutôt bruyant à Tony. Loki comprit ça comme un message d'encouragement et commença à lécher de haut en bas plusieurs fois le sexe dur de son esclave, après quelques secondes de torture intense, il avala son sexe en entier dans sa bouche ce qui donna à Tony un moment de plaisir pur traverser son corps. Son esprit réclamait plus...beaucoup plus, il ne pouvait plus tenir, toutes les avances que l'asgardien lui avait faites le rendait fou. Il ne l'aimait pas mais il n'avait pas baiser depuis un bout de temps. Alors avoir de la baise sans rien demander, il n'allait pas dire non, même s'il aurait préféré être au dessus. Le dieu sentit son envie d'aller plus loin mais il avait prévu de n'aller que jusque là. Il le pompa avec douceur mais force. Il était très agréable pour lui d'entendre la succession des gémissements de Stark. Bientôt le concerné se sentait arriver au moment de non retour et dans un râle de plaisir, il se vida dans la bouche de son future amant. Loki avala tout et en reculant sa tête essuya avec son pouce une petite goutte qui perlait au coin de sa bouche. Il regarda le milliardaire qui était haletant et en sueur. -Loki...je te veux... -Je sais...je sais...mais il va falloir attendre encore un peu. -Salopard d'asgardien... -Moi aussi je t'aime. Il l'embrassa et sourit amusé de voir à quel point il jouait avec peu de talent la comédie juste pour avoir du cul. -Tu te fous vraiment de moi...franchement tu crois que ta comédie médiocre va suffire pour que je te laisse courir dans la maison ? -Que ma comédie soit nulle ou pas, je ne t'aimerai jamais, salopard que tu es... -Mais si, tu vas m'aimer...ça prendra juste du temps... 


	3. Chapter 3 : Le détruire pour l'aimer

Chapitre 3: Le détruire pour l'aimer. Tony sorti de son réveil en sursaut, il était en sueur, de petite vague de plaisir lui traversèrent le corps ce qui le fit frémir, il baissa la tête et vit ce fichu dieu lui faire une fellation, il tira sur les liens qui le maintenait attaché en gémissant, exprimant son plaisir et ce qui fit très plaisir au dieu, celui-ci attendit qu'il se vide dans sa bouche pour ensuite avec sa langue monter du bas de son ventre jusqu'à sa clavicule, ce qui arracha un long gémissement à notre play-boy. -Salut mon amour...sourit doucement le dieu. -Très original comme réveil...j'ai eu le droit à beaucoup de chose mais jamais à ça. Se moqua t-il. -Aujourd'hui je vais m'amuser avec toi...tu vas voir...ça fait un peu mal, mais après on s'y habitue. -Qu'es que tu vas encore me faire enfoiré... -De la torture. A ses mots il planta la pointe de son arme sur les côtes droites de son prisonnier et lui griffa tout du long, ce qui fit sur le coup et tout le long arracher une plainte de la part de Tony, ce qui tira le sourire sadique de Loki. Pendant ce temps de l'autre côté de la ville l'un des ennemis de Tony Stark qu'il détestait le plus au monde, Justin Hammer, il avait survécu on ne sais comment mais une chose peu être certaine c'est qu'il est toujours du monde des vivant et qu'il prépare avec délicatesse son plan pour tuer une bonne fois pour toute son ennemis juré: Tony Stark. Loki s'amusa à entendre les cri de douleur et de supplice du mécanicien, quand il fit finalement une pause après deux heures de travail il regarda son heure avec admiration. Tony était couvert de griffure qui saignaient plus ou moins, il regarda son armes qui avait la pointe rougit à cause de rentrer dans la chair de l'homme torturé. -Loki je...je t'en supplie arrête...je ferai ce que tu veux, je ne veux plus de ça...supplia de nouveau le milliardaire. -C'est dans le programme et tu sais bien que je respect toujours mon programme surtout quand je sais que rien ne pourra m'empêcher de faire tout ce que j'ai à faire avec toi... Il lui caressa tendrement le joue et recommença avec plaisir sa torture, il continua ainsi pendant trois jour, s'amusant aussi à le droguer pour le faire complètement perdre la tête ce qui l'excita au plus au point, Tony était son nouveau et jouet, un genre de jouet qu'on ne peux se passer, c'est un peu comme les effets d'une drogue on en devient vite indépendant. La journée qui suivit ces trois de torture Loki pris soin de faire guérir toute ses plaies ne laissant que de fines cicatrises. Tony se reposait quand Loki sorti sur la terrasse pour prendre l'air, il réfléchi au dernier événement qui s'était produit, sa fuite ainsi que sa monté au trône d'Asgard, ce trône dont il rêvait depuis tant d'année était enfin entre ses mains, il en tremblait tellement il était heureux, et pour rajouter une couche il allait bientôt avoir le cœur de celui qu'il aime. Il se caressa les lèvres se rappelant de la torture que son frère lui avait fait pendant son séjour en prison, il avait eu la bouche cousu à l'aide d'un fil en métal, il se rappela avec la douleur qu'il avait eu à ce moment là, la fatigue qui avait creusé son corps ainsi que la faim et la soif. Il secoua la tête en se disant qu'il devait ne plus y penser ce n'était que du passé ainsi il pouvait s'occuper de son merveilleux avenir. Il revint dans la chambre et surpris Tony en train d'essayer d'enlever ses liens. -Tony...pourquoi résister? -Parce que je te déteste et que je ne t'aimerai jamais. Grogna de milliardaire. Loki l'embrassa pour le faire taire, et avec sa main glisse ses doigts près de l'entrée de son intimité, ce qui fit hoqueter Stark. Il allait le faire sien aujourd'hui, il glissa un premier doigt en lui et pour lui faire penser à autre chose, lui mordille les bout de chair rosé sur son torse. Tony gémit il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il sentait le doigt de Loki l'explorer et ses dents torturer son torse, Loki mit un deuxième doigt et les bougea en mouvement de cisaille pour le détendre et lui faire oublier la douleur et lui faire ressentir du pur plaisir. Tony se cambra, il n'avait jamais était en dessous ça lui faisait plaisir à sa grande surprise, il gémit à la longue, l'asgardien en profita pour en mettre un troisième et ainsi finir sa préparation, il les retira et caressa la joue de son future amant. -Ça va bien ce passer. -Dé...dégage...ah...ne me...touche plus... Loki rigola un court instant avant de le pénétrer en douceur, Tony cru défaillir sur le coup, il pouvait très bien sentir sa présence que son corps avait du mal à accepté, mais se fit vite trahir et son corps réagit au mouvements de Loki en lui. Il poussa des gémissements étouffés qu'il tenté tant bien que mal à camoufler en même temps que les mouvements de reins de Loki et lentement se laissa emporté par le plaisir que son corps réclamé et surtout plus, il lâcha mentalement et se laissa faire totalement en extase le plaisir avait surpasser la douleur, sa haine était devenu quelque chose d'autre mais il n'arrivait pas à le décrire, il était au 7ème ciel et l'asgardien le suivait de près. Le jeune dieu accéléra ses mouvements et continua ses caresses sur le corps de SON Tony Stark, le mécanicien se senti lentement arrivé au point de non retour et à la suite d'un violent coups de reins sur son point sensible ultime se vida sur leurs deux torses, l'asgardien le suivit juste après et s'allongea près de son nouvel qui était lui aussi à bout de souffle. Il se retira et se reposa contre lui, Tony lui tremblait, encore trop surpris par ce qu'il venait de subir, Loki le frère de Thor l'avait fait devenir son amant et ce salopard venait de s'unir pour la première fois avec lui, il s'en voulait de ne pas s'en être assez méfié et d'être tombé, tel un enfant, dans son piège. Il resta éveillé quelques minute avant de se laisser emporter par la fatigue. Loki quand à lui se reposa quelques heures et se leva et sorti de la chambre pour aller se laver. Justin Hammer lui assista en parti à leur union, qui trouva complètement incompatible et en profita pour placer ses micros bombes tout au dessus de la chambre et partit de mettre en sécurité après avoir vérifier chaque bombes pour qu'elles puissent bien exploser, et le temps s'écoulait. Loki et Tony se reposèrent toute la matinée. Le chercheur fit exploser les micro-bombes qu'il avait poser. Quoi de plus facile pour lui que de tuer Stark pendant qu'il était immobilisé... Des morceaux de tuyauterie et de plafond tombaient sur Stark, toujours attaché. Celui-ci ferma ses yeux et pour une raison ou pour une autre, il ne vit pas sa vie défiler, mais seulement les moments passés avec Loki. Il ne ressentait plus de haine. Il se disait simplement qu'il allait lui manquer. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la seule fois de sa vie où il aura été sincère avec lui-même, ça aura été face à ses sentiments pour le dieu qu'il est sensé haïr, il sourit en se disant qu'il aura été un imbécile heureux jusqu'à la fin. Mais lorsque vînt le moment où il devait être frappé par la mort, il entendit un énorme fracas, le bruit d'un corps transpercé et du sang couler un peu partout sur son corps. Mais ce n'était pas son sang. En ouvrant les yeux, il se retrouva nez à nez avec son amant. Sa gorge et son cœur se serrèrent. Des larmes montaient dans ses yeux et brouillaient sa vue. 


	4. Chapter 4 : Retrouvaille

Chapitre 4: Retrouvaille. Loki avait eu un mauvais pré sentiment qui c'était confirmé en sentant la première explosion, il s'était précipité avec sa magie au dessus de son amant et sentit son corps avec une douleur insupportable son corps de faire transpercer. Il regarda Tony avec un petit avant de tousser et recracher du sang. -Je te l'ai dit dit...que tu m'aimeras...et j'ai tenu ma promesse... Il ferma les yeux et s'écroula sur le milliardaire. Tony sentit son cœur lui faire mal, pourquoi il réagissait comme ça? Après tout maintenant Loki était mort et pourtant en voyant la vie quitter lentement ce corps il ne ressentait plus de haine ni de dégoût. Non, il c'était tout simplement, sans s'en rendre compte attaché au dieu. Il réussi à arracher ses liens avec un morceau de verre et pris Loki dans ses bras les yeux rempli de douleur et de rage, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans faire de bruits, il ne voulait pas le perdre, il refusa cette idée de ne plus être au près du dieu. Il activa un programme de sécurité qui réactiva Jarviss. Des armures vinrent les mètrent à l'abri. Stark appliqua les premiers soins et appela Baner pour qu'il puisse sauver l'asgardien. Le scientifique arriva très rapidement avec en supplément un Captain América très inquiet pour son ami. Les deux Avengers regardèrent les deux amants avec un regard très surpris du spectacle qui s'offre à eux, c'était sûrement la seule fois qu'ils auraient l'occasion de voir ça : Tony Stark qui tenait dans ses bras Loki d'Asgarde son pire ennemi qui se trouvait entre la vie et la mort. Tony pleurait et avait peur de le voir mourir dans ses bras. Baner s'approcha et s'occupa de le soigner, il le regarda et savait que le jeune dieu avait d'infime chance de s'en sortir, il retira tout les morceaux de verre et des bouts de tuyauterie enfoncé dans le corps de Loki. Il demanda à Tony de sortir de la pièce. -Non ! Je veux être près de lui ! -Tony… Baner ne fait ça que pour ton bien. Viens on va voir les dégâts que tu as eu pour faire une estimations, sourit Steve qui essaya de le faire penser à autre chose. Tony sorti avec le militaire à contre cœur, voulant toujours rester près de son Loki. Baner soigna les plus petites plaies et tenta de stopper l'hémorragie, il regarda l'Asgardien : celui-ci était blanc. D'un coup un petit tremblement se fit sentir et Thor apparu visiblement tiré entre la colère et l'inquiétude envers son frère, il regarda celui-ci. -Dans quel état tu t'es mis mon frère… Il pris son frère dans ses bras et disparu à l'aide du bifroste. Tony rentra à ce moment là et sentit ses jambes ne plus soutenir son corps et tomba les genoux à terre et sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Tony était distant et froid chaque jours qui se rajoutaient depuis que Loki était retourné à Asgard avec son frère. Steve s'inquiétait beaucoup pour la santé de son ami milliardaire, à chaque visite il le trouvait un peu plus maigre et faible, il devait tout le temps l'obliger à le faire manger un minimum. Stark restait enfermé dans son atelier à longueur de journée où il dormais, mangé -plus de café qu'autre chose- à par quand Steve venait faire sa nounou. -Tony tu m'inquiète beaucoup… tu ne sort plus, tu laisse ta santé se dégrader. Où est passé le play-boy égocentrique qui jette son argent pour des fêtes trop alcoolisées ? Où est passé Iron Man ? -il est parti Steve… je ne suis plus qu'une petite coquille vide… sans âme… Loki est la seule chose qui m'empêche de me faire retirer la vie. -Il est mort, je sais que ça fait mal à entendre… mais rend toi à l'évidence, c'est impossible qu'il est survécu avec les blessures qu'il à eu. Il faut que tu l'accepte. Tourne la page, je sais ce que tu ressent… Steve posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami en parlant avec douceur et compassion. -Tu ne sais rien ! Rien du tout ! Part ! Je ne veux plus te revoir ! Toi ! Et tout les autres ! Je veux juste le revoir lui… Steve n'insista pas en voyant bien qu'il l'avait perdu, il demanda tout de même à Jarviss de veiller sur lui et de le prévenir si il décidé de se jeter par la fenêtre. De l'autre côté de l'univers Thor regarda le magnifique paysage qui s'étendait devant lui. Loki était dans un état critique. -Comment va Tony Stark ? -Il souffre mais il tien encore un faible espoir que ton frère reste vivant même si le reste du groupe le pense mort… et comment va ton frère ? -Il s'en remet mais très lentement… son état est encore très instable mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de chance pour qu'il succombe à ses blessures… -Tu devrais une fois qu'il soit guérit le laisser regagner la Terre, dit le Gardien d'une voix sombre et les yeux viré sur l'immensité de l'univers. Loki est en harmonie avec cet humain. Il ne cause aucun ennuis…laisse le y retourner. Thor hésita, après tout il avait raison, Loki était sage pendant son séjour chez l'homme de métal, il hocha simplement la tête en signe de son accord et retourna ua palais pour veiller sur son frère. Le jeune dieu était dans sa chambre, des soigneurs l'avait plongé dans un sommeil artificiel. Son corps était pâle et parsemé de bandages qui camouflaient les plaies profondes qui entaillé son corps de toute part. Thor resta devant le lit de son son cher frère aux cheveux sombre. 


	5. Chapter 5 : Le début d'une histoire

Chapitre 5 : Début d'une histoire

Les mois passèrent Loki c'était remis de ses blessures mais il faire de la rééducation mais rapidement il retrouva son agilité d'avant, malgré le fait que son frère lui pardonne tout et que tout ses droits étaient retrouvé, Loki n'avait qu'une chose en tête : retourner auprès de son Tony. Un soir il alla au bifrost bien décidé à partir.

-Je t'attendait. Lança le gardien dos à lui, son regard plongé sur l'espace.

-Comment va t-il ? Demanda le géant des glaces, inquiet pour son amant.

-Il a énormément changé...il est difficile à reconnaître.

-Es qu'il…

-Non il n'est pas sorti de la tour depuis ton retour ici…Personne n'est allé dans son lit. Visiblement tu as réussi à le rendre fou de toi.

Loki regarda dans la même direction que le gardien même si évidement il ne pouvait pas voir comme le géant en armure.

-Fait moi rentrer sur Terre. Maintenant.

-Tu veux laisser un mot pour ton frère ?

-Dit lui de ne plus venir me chercher.

Le Gardien pris son immense et magnifique épée et la planta au centre de la salle circulaire, le bifrost envoya Loki sur terre, sur le toit de la tour Stark.

Tony se réveilla en sursautant en sentant la légère secousse que produisit l'arrivé de Loki, il sorti de sa chambre et tomba nez à nez sur le regard émeraude de son amant.

-Salut mon beau… Sourit le jeune dieu.

-Loki..tu es vivant...Il pris son visage entre ses mains pour être sûr que ce ne soit pas un de ses rêves trop réalistes.

-Non je suis un fantôme qui viens te hanter pour le fun. Sourit Loki, amusé par la réaction de celui qu'il aime.

Tony le giffla puis le serra contre lui pleurant à chaude larmes, l'Asgardien lui caressa doucement les cheveux et le serra à son tour en lui murmurant des mots doux et rassurant. Tony visa toute sa colère par les larmes qu'il avait contre le monde, et finir par ce calmer. Il redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son amant disparu.

-Je t'aime…

-Je t'aime aussi Tony le jeune brun avant d'embrasser langoureusement son amour qu'il n'avait pas pu toucher depuis des mois. Tony se laissa entièrement faire et grogna de mécontentement quand son beaux dieu termina ce langoureux baiser en reculant la tête.

-J'ai le droit, cela vient directement de mon cher frère de rester ici auprès de toi...pour toujours…

-Je n'ai l'intention de te laisser partir de cette tour… Sourit le milliardaire.

-Eh bien au moins c'était dans mes plans.

Les deux amants ses retrouvèrent avec joie et Loki s'installa pour de bon chez Stark.


End file.
